


Was It Worth It ?

by BananaChicken22



Series: Chronicles Of Blood [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fallen Angels, Gen, Internal Monologue, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 17:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaChicken22/pseuds/BananaChicken22
Summary: A fallen Angel muses about God, his place in Creation, and his choice to stay on Earth after casting himself out of Heaven.





	Was It Worth It ?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, BananaChicken here. It's been a while since last time I posted something, and since my other major work is still in progress, here's a little side story for you guys in the meantime. Enjoy !

Was it truly the right decision ? I ask myself this question every day. Did I do the right thing by turning my back on God and exiling myself from Heaven to live on Earth among humans ?

Not so long ago, that question would have sounded preposterous. An Angel rebelling against divine will ? That would be blasphemy ! And yet, here I am now. According to older Angels, the God I used to serve is but the youngest of many deities that grew weaker as their cults slowly vanished from human memories. At any rate, He is the only God I have ever known. I still remember Him, even years after my decision to Fall.

I remember that day clearly, even now. Back then, I was ordered to stay in Heaven no matter what, and to only descend to Earth when I was ordered to. So my only knowledge from Earth and Humanity went from observing them from up there. In many corners of the world, they seemed to know only despair and suffering. 

This is when I decided that Mankind needed to be protected from all the blights that plagued it. That is the precise moment I turned my back to God and left Heaven with no regrets...or so I thought.

Because here I am now, doubting the decision I made so many years ago. Was it worth it ? Was Humanity truly worth all this self-doubt ?

As I continue my self-introspection, I notice a young human girl looking at me. She's waving at me and smiling, with no trace whatsoever of the malice I have seen in so many other humans.

I smile and wave back at her. Perhaps it truly was worth it after all. If my Fall meant protecting her and countless others in the stead of an indifferent God and ensuring a better tomorrow for mankind, then it absolutely was worth it. True, humanity may be full of greed and malice, but there is still some good in them. A good that I will protect by any means, even if it means fighting against God Himself.

As long as I keep this in mind, then I shall never regret my decision.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> So this is it. In case you were wondering, yes, it is indeed set in the same universe as my previous work. I will add supplemental material that will explain everything in due time. Until next time :)


End file.
